


It's What Happens

by itsjustanexperiment



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean hates airplanes, Gen, Poor Dean, Sam is a sympathetic little shit, not set in in/before/after certain episode, what's happened to Baby?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 15:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5632366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsjustanexperiment/pseuds/itsjustanexperiment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean despises flying, and Sam is amused.  That's...it, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's What Happens

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, casting a benevolent look upon his brother.

Not even up to a witty reply, Dean's face twisted and he bent in his seat.  "I freakin' hate airplanes, that's what's wrong."

"You're flying, Deam, come on," Sam remonstrated.  "How is that not awesome?"

"Really, dude," Deam stressed, then gagged and covered his mouth with a hand as the plane jolted.

Sam grimaced and leaned away from him a little.  "You're not going to throw up, are you?  Cause the seatbelt light's still on and you can't get up."

Dean attempted a glare, but it looked pitiful.  "I'll throw up on you," he muttered halfheartedly.  "Why'd you insist upon the airplane, anyway?"

Sam sighed and sat back in his seat, still not quite convinced that Dean wouldn't just lose it.  "You know why, Dean.  Bobby needs us there right away - it's urgent, he said.  You're the one that agreed, anyways."

"Yeah, cause my car blew out a wheel.  It's not my fault the entire stupid town didn't have an auto shop with replacements."

"And of course you're devastated to leave it behind," Sam nodded.

"Yes!" Dean barked, earning him a disapproving glare from the elderly lady across the aisle.  "What if someone breaks into her?  That rent-a-space dump ain't exactly safe."

"I'm sure your Baby will be fine," Sam crooned, and Dean scowled at him.

"Shut up, Sammy."

Sam chuckled and glanced out the window, admiring the scenery far below. "Hey, Dean," he said absentmindedly.  "This is a pretty good view.  You oughta -"

"Nope," Dean said, shrinking down into his seat.  "You enjoy your birds' eye view, I'm gonna..." He trailed off, shifting in his seat and pressing his head back against the headrest.

Sam glanced over at him and chuckled, then returned his gaze to the clouds below them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, first fic ever written on my phone! :D


End file.
